


Mother Mary

by Murf1307



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Death, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Azazel Mary made a deal with, but he's the one who comes to collect on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Mary

**Author's Note:**

> In my mostly-unwritten steampunk AU 'verse, Azazel's a fallen angel who was never caught and is a mole in Heaven for Hell. But that's about it.

She's sure that when the demon comes to collect, that it will be the woman who possessed John's lifeless body by the side of the Impala before she brought him back.

She's not expecting it to be a yellow-eyed creature that seems to bleed Grace into the air around them.

"Azazel," she whispers, recognizing the face of an angel close to Michael, and angel that she realizes too late is Fallen, Fallen like Lucifer into darkness and evil and destruction more complete than Sodom and Gommorah.

There is only one other Fallen she's ever seen, and that had been Lucifer himself.

But she is Mary Winchester, and she is the daughter of Samuel Campbell, who in his own way fell from grace. She is also the woman John Winchester married, and for most of her -- too short, she thinks as she sees a flash of Dean asleep in his bed and looks at little Sam in his crib -- life she's been a hunter. She survived the Apocalypse intact, and she saved her family doing it.

In the dim light of one gaslamp, Azazel smiles. It reminds her of Lucifer's hands holding her down while she struggled -- and of Michael-in-John rescuing her because John would never say yes otherwise.

"Oh, mother Mary," Azazel says, shaking his head. "It's a pity, really. You could have been something." He pauses. "But instead your little boy will."

"What have you done?" she asks, voice low and dangerous as only a mother can be.

"Given him a destiny, my dear. You see, we lost a battle with your father, but we did not lose the war."

That chills her, deep down, because she knows what that means, knows that it was never her soul that she sold to that demon on that cold September night, but the future of her sons, the boys she'd do anything for.

Now she's going to die for them.

"Ave, ave Maria," Azazel hums absently, reaching into the crib and drawing a fingertip down Sam's face.

Mary moves toward her baby.

Azazel snaps his fingers.

The world burns, swallowing the gaslight in an inferno.

Through the pain, she hears Azazel sing.


End file.
